Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus which is communicably connected to an external apparatus via a network, and a control method, and computer-readable storage medium thereof.
Description of the Related Art
With HTML (HyperText Markup Language), a web page creator can request input of information as to a user viewing the web page with a form that includes predetermined form elements. An HTML form is an effective tool for various types of applications which require input from users, and makes up a user interface between the web page creator and the user. Thus, a web application is provided which operates on the web server side and can be operated from the web browser of a client.
The web browser of the user which is the client requests HTML resources as to a web browser, and upon obtaining from the server, a user interface based on HTML is displayed on the web browser of the client. When the user inputs information in the form displayed on the web browser and confirms this, the input information is transmitted from the client to the server. Information replied as to the input information, i.e. content wherein execution results of the web application are reflected, can then be obtained from the server. In many cases, the replied content is a user interface of the web application made up with the HTML form. With repeating thus, a so-called distributed application system which is a web application operated on a server at a distant location that is operated by a user interface transmitted on the web browser of the client, is realized.
A great number of systems have realized HTML, which has bidirectionality of information transmissions, to be employed as a user interface description language which can be transferred distantly over a user interface by using forms.
A method for “file upload based on HTML form” is disclosed in RFC 1867. This method expands the bidirectionality of the information transmission by the HTML forms and enables uploading a file stored in a client platform as input as to the server of the distributed application. According to this method, a general web browser currently employed and a large amount of web content are installed.
A screen example of a form displayed on a general web browser by the technique shown in RFC 1867 is shown in FIG. 26. A screen 2601 in this form is generated based on an HTML document in later-described FIG. 10, and is displayed on a content display region 905 in a later-described web browser. In this screen, a display 2602 corresponds to an h1 element in the 6th row in FIG. 10, and the region surrounded with a line in a display 2603 corresponds to an “input” element in “file” form in the 8th row in FIG. 10. Also, a display 2604 corresponds to the “input” element of a “submit” form of the 9th row in FIG. 10.
Within the display 2603 region is an implementation by a method generally employed with a conventional web browser, and this implementation is also shown in the RFC 1867. Within the display 2603 region, the display 2605 is a file name input field, wherein a file path (file name) in a file system of the file to be uploaded to the server can be input by typing. Also, a display 2606 corresponds to a file selection button, and when this button is pressed, the web browser can enter a file selection mode applicable to the operating platform. With a web browser operated on a general-use computer, a file selection dialog box is opened, whereby the file to be uploaded from the group of files stored in the file system can be selected.
On the other hand, in accordance with the development and wide-spread use of Internet technology, a wide variety of distribution application services are being provided which presume the generally-used web browser to be the client. In particular, in the field of information technology, application service providers (ASP) which are vendors specializing in providing web-based distributed applications have begun providing services. Services provided by an ASP include information service, creating, searching, storing, authentication, distribution, printing, publishing, managing, translating, commissioning, and so forth. Also, governmental paperwork and various types of electronic business transactions may be offered.
Within the field of built-in systems also, a remote user interface is made into a product which a web server function is provided in addition to the original apparatus functions on an apparatus to provide a user interface of the apparatus to a distant web browser. Also, a technology is currently provided to the apparatus functions wherein a web client function is provided in addition to the original apparatus functions on an apparatus to obtain (download) various content from a distant web server and perform browsing. As an example of such an apparatus is an image processing apparatus with a built-in web browser, for example.
If performing uploading of image data not digitized can be performed in the workflow of the distributed application provided by the ASP, the likelihood of a distributed application increases. For example, in a workflow for electronic business transactions or governmental paperwork, it is anticipated that input such as order forms with a seal or signature or public documents such as various types of identification certificates can be obtained at an appropriate timing during the paperwork process.
In the case that a system is made up by joining the web client corresponding to a general-use web application and an image input unit, the image data input with the image processing apparatus has to be stored in a storage unit such as an HD. Subsequently, the file thereof is uploaded, resulting in two operations being performed. That is to say, there is a problem wherein the two steps of an image input step and an upload step are required, and accordingly, the operation thereof becomes cumbersome.
To solve this problem, there is a technique to use a web browser built in to the image processing apparatus to readily perform uploading of image data not digitized (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-149320). As a screen based on description of an “input” element in “file” form, displaying a button to read an image on an original, input the image data, and directly upload the input image data, is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-149320.
Recently, inputting image data using various methods have been enabled with image processing apparatuses. For example, as disclosed in the above-described Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-149320, there is a method to read an image on an original and input the image data, and a method to read out and input the image data stored beforehand on a storage device provided within the image processing apparatus. Additionally, recently a method to obtain and input image data stored in a portable terminal such as a digital camera directly connected to an image processing apparatus is also employed.
A user desiring to upload image data to an external apparatus such as a server using the above-described file upload function first accesses the server, then obtains a document with a form that includes a form element for file uploading from the server. When using this form to upload image data, a desired input method is selected from various input methods, and the image data is input with the selected input method and uploaded.
However, as described above, recently the image processing apparatus can use various input methods to input image data, whereby the operations can be extremely complicated to a user not accustomed to handling the image processing apparatus. In particular, to a user not accustomed to handling the web application, with an image processing apparatus wherein the image data to be uploaded can be input with multiple input methods, the instructions for file uploading can be time-consuming.